Koumi?
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: This new couple of Izzy and Mimi.. Could it be..? Does Izzy or Mimi have secret feelings for each other..? Find out and read now!
1. Koushiro!

Koumi?

**Place: Japan, Highton View Terrace. **

**Year: 2004**

Izzy holds a PiBook in his hand and a backpack on his back and waits to cross the street. He starts to walk across the street heart beating, fingers trembling, and breathing really fast. He reaches the end and turns to a Café off in the distance. Walking inside the shop he buys two Lattes, and takes a seat outside in the environment. He places the lattes on the table and puts his laptop on top also. "I wait for her frantically, the pretty girl I know, the one with the pink cow girl hat, who always smiled at my failures, whait! What am I talking about? I couldn't betray Joe like this.." Izzy thinks to himself, lost in thought time slows down in his mind. But in reality it's flying by so fast. "Hey Izzy!" "AH!"

Izzy gets startled and jumps up from his seat, to find Mimi standing in front of him smiling. Trying to catch his breath Izzy quickly walks over to Mimi and smiles. "Hey Mimi, thanks for coming." Mimi bows her head "No problem Izumi" Izzy pulls out Mimi's chair and she sits down comfortably. Sitting down also Izzy looks her in the eyes. "So what's this meeting for? Is it important? Does it have to do with the Dig—" Izzy jumps up and leans on the table covering Mimi's mouth. "Mimi! You can't talk about that openly now.." He whispers to Mimi. Everyone starts staring at them and whispering. Izzy feels his face get hot and sits back down. "Uhh.. Nothing to see here! Sorry everyone!" Izzy says nervous and flails his arms around. Mimi starts giggling frantically, and places a hand barely over her mouth. Izzy starts scratching the back of his neck confused and watches her. 'Uh.. why can't you be single Mimi..' Izzy thinks to himself. Mimi looks at him and batters her eyelashes. "Your so cute when your nervous Izzy!" Izzy gasps and looks at her with a fairly red face. Mimi leans in closer and places her hand on his. Izzy starts to sweat and gulps. Mimi leans over the table to whisper in his ear. "I know why you invited me here Izzy. And I know what you want. Just say it… You won't regret it.." Mimi moves back to her seat and Izzy goes as red as a tomato, and tries to speak. "That's not! Uhh! I mean! Yes! No..! Uggh…" Izzy puts his head down on the table and sighs. "Don't be embarrassed I knew it was going to happen. I mean I clearly saw it with you and him." Izzy jerks his head up right in shock. "HIM?" Mimi slouches in her seat and looks confused. "Isn't that why you invited me here…? To come out of the closet…?" Mimi asks innocently. Izzy balls up his hands into a fist and says through gritted teeth; "I'm not gay Mimi…." Mimi sits up straight, "OH! I thought you were! I mean you always seemed it.. The way you have such a good relationship with Tai., Matt…." Mimi starts listing off all of Izzy's friends. And Izzy's heart starts racing. "MIMI! I INVITED YOU HERE TO ASK YOU OUT! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" He stands up quickly and grabs his PiBook. While doing so he spilled all of the Latte on the table and he stormed of embarrassed , yet.. sad. Mimi sits there in awe struck and looks behind her at Izzy walking away. "He.. Loves me…?" Mimi asks herself.


	2. A date?

**Place: Tai's apartment (Highton View Terrace) **

**Year: 2004 (Next day)**

Izzy's on his laptop listening to Tai talk about his girlfriend. 'Sora'. Izzy's laying on Tai's bed flat on his belly laptop in front making graphs for school. "And she's just so cute! I remember like yesterday how we first met.. In that park…" Tai blabbers on and Izzy receives a letter from Mimi. Izzy gasps and his heart starts racing. "T-Tai?" Tai turns around confused "What..?". "Remember Mimi right..? W-well.. I just got an e-email from her." Izzy says with a shaky voice. Tai jumps on his bunk and pulls the laptop closer. "HEY!" Izzy shouts and tries to snatch it back but fails, because of Tai blocking him. Tai gasps and looks at him. Izzy covers his face and leans his back on the wall. "Please tell me is it good news..?" Tai takes a deep breath and says. "She wants to.." Tai pauses and looks disappointed. Izzy takes a deep sigh and looks down. "I knew it she doesn't want to- "GO OUT WITH YOU!" Tai yells and laughs. Izzy gasps and looks up. "W-what.?" "Yeah! She said meet her at her place to pick her up for dinner. Lets call it a date." Tai chuckles and starts jabbing Izzy in the arm with his elbow. "Told ya she liked you." Izzy smiled and pulls his laptop back. "Uh.. thanks.?" Izzy replies. Tai crosses his arms and raises his eye brows. "I'm the one that made you get the balls to go ask her in the first place!" Izzy smiled, but than realized something and frowned. "Oh.. no.." Izzy said lazily, "What…..? Tai said angry and confused. "Joe." Izzy said gasping and covering his mouth with both his hands. "What about him..?" Tai said scratching his head trying to place the puzzle pieces together. "T-that means. Mimi broke up with Joe to be with me." Izzy said standing up and pacing. Tai leaned on the back of his elbows and rolled his eyes. "W-So..?" Tai sighs and shakes his head. Izzy looked at him and squinted. "Joe's gonna hate me now!" He pulls out his cell phone and starts dialing a number. Tai smiles "Well thank god you just had an epiphany and forgot about Joe and decided to tell Mim—" Tai just notices something and jumps at Izzy grabbing Izzy's phone and hangs up the call. On the screen it said. 'Calling Mimi's house' Tai slaps Izzy across the face and Izzy howls in pain. "You were going to call to cancel weren't you?" Izzy rubs his cheek and says quit "Y-yes…" Tai grunts in disbelief and points his finger at Izzy "You better! I mean it! Go out with her because I hate to see you be so anti-social with that PiBook…" Tai says the last word in disgust. Izzy sighs and looks at Tai sad "Well.. What am I going to wear..?" Tai smiles and gives Izzy thumbs up. "I know just the outfit!" Izzy smiles brightly and laughs "Really?" Tai opens his closet and pulls out something. Izzy's eyes open wider and wider amazed, "Oh my Fu—" Kari opens the door to the room, shuts it behind her and says smiling cutely. "There's a girl here to see Izzy!" Izzy looks at Kari than slowly turns his head in disgust to look at Tai and says through gritted teeth angrily. "You told HER I WAS AT YOUR HOUSE?" Tai smiles nervously and his face goes red. "Lets just say I knew you would chicken out, and might not go.. Hehe…" He taps both index fingers together chuckling. The door to the room slams open and Mimi's standing there looking at everyone. "Hey!" She says giggling.


	3. Darkness

**Place: Highton view Terrace (Tai's apartment) **

**Year: 2004 (Same day) **

Izzy huffed a sigh and everyone said all together "Hello, Mimi." Mimi smiled and put her hands behind her back still smiling. "So Izzy, Tai tells me you want to go out with me?" She sounded very cocky at the end of her sentence. Izzy blushed red and got flustered "W-well, Mimi I-I didn't think you would still want to." Izzy looked away from her face and bit on the bottom of his lip.

Mimi lost all expression in her face and placed both hands in front of her taking a big inhale. Izzy and Tai both looked at each other thinking the same thing. 'Is she going to apologize?' Izzy thought to himself. Mimi opened her mouth and started laughing frantically. Confused Kari scratches her head "I don't get it." Tai looked at Kari and snapped "Well good, we should both leave these two alone anyway." Tai winked at Izzy and left with Kari shutting the door behind them. Mimi stopped laughing and was looking furious at Izzy. Izzy looked over at Mimi and saw her anger and widened his eyes also confused. "Oh my goodness, your such a bipolar—"

Mimi ran over to Izzy and jumped on him giggling and covered his mouth. "Shh, you don't need to say anything Izzy. I know why I came back is because I loved you. I think of Joe like a rebound." She whispered to him. Izzy tried to reply "Mhhmfddfdghh."

Mimi placed her finger over his lips while removing her hand from his mouth, Izzy's heart started to race. Mimi was leaning closer…and closer to his mouth. When,

the door slammed open and Tai was standing there. "Oh- Oops! Haha.." He went pink and started chuckling. Mimi jumped off Izzy fast and flicked her hair and cleared her throat. "I-I'm sorry Tai. I need to go now. Nice seeing you." Nodding at what she said she pushed past Tai and left the apartment. Izzy laid there angry at Tai and with his face still beaming bright red. "I'm so sorry Iz—" Izzy threw one of Tai's pillows at his face. "You had to come in at a wrong time! She was about to kiss me. I was finally going to have my first kiss to the girl I really like. UHH!" Izzy threw another pillow at Tai who dodged it. "Bro, Izzy calm down!" He picked up the pillows and sat beside Izzy who had his face buried in his hands. Tai sniggered "Really though?" Izzy looked up at him confused "Really.. what?" Izzy asked Tai. "Never had your first kiss before? And I ruined it?" Tai asked frowning at his bestfriend. Izzy sighed and stood up taking his PiBook and closing it. "Y-yeah. I was saving it for her." He placed his PiBook in his backpack, and taking all his things. "I gotta go home now. Moms probably wondering where in the world I am." He was leaving Tai's room when Tai called back to him. "Talk to her! Kiss." He laughed. Izzy smiled shaking his head and closed Tai's door. Kari was sitting on the couch with Mrs, Kamiya. "Goodbye Izzy. Tell your mom thanks for the recipes!" Izzy nodded and raised his hand in a farewell to her and left the apartment.

Izzy left the building and started to speed walk home, he was in the middle of crossing a street when his Digivice went off. "Hmm?" He pulled it out of his pocket and stopped walking. Looking at it he noticed another red dot was in the area, he heard a load honk being held and looked up. Seeing a semi coming right towards him he gasped and covered his face with his arms. He heard a scream from someone in the distance, a girl. She yelled frightened, holding a piercing scream that was very close to him. Then it moved away, farther away, until he couldn't hear it anymore. Everything went black.

'Izzy….' It echoed.


	4. The unknown

**Place: Unknown**

**Year: 2004 (? Days later)**

Everything was dark except there was a light at the end, somewhere in this big black darkness. "W-who said that?" Izzy said panicked. "Mimi? Tai? Matt? Anybody!" Izzy yelled with his voice echoing in the distance. Izzy realized his head was hurting, in fact all of his body was sore and aching. Izzy turned around and saw this light he started to race towards it. "No! Izzy don't go. Please don't go through there yet." A female's voice said. "Please don't leave now." A male's voice said after the female's. Izzy stopped right in front of the light, his eye's watered he closed them taking a deep inhale and said with a steady voice. "Mom.. Dad?" He turned around only to see more darkness, except for this door shaped ball of light. "Where are you..?" Izzy asked the two of them with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Don't leave me again! P-please.." He fell to his knees and balled up his fists tight. A hand was placed on one of his shoulders, then the other. Sniffling Izzy looked up at the right side to see a women with long red hair staring at him. And to the left to see a man short fuzzy, wild auburn hair looking at him. Izzy stood up fast and whipped around looking at them both. He knew he was dreaming, he had to be. Both his parent's were dead.

"Son, you've have grown up since the last time we both saw you. Before the accident." Izzy's nostrils were flailing and he was breathing fast. "We're so sorry Izzy. But we are so proud your taking it maturely. We both love you. And I am proud of your accomplishments. Your just like your father." Izzy hugged them both "I'm proud to be just like you Dad.." Izzy said crying hard for the first time. They hugged him back tightly "Iz stay strong and never give up." Izzy nodded with his face buried in there chests. "I want to stay with you. Please! Let me come." Izzy looked up at both of them. "We wish, but you already have so many people that are waiting for you who love you as much as we do. We know your strong and you can handle without being we us. Just always know we'll be in your heart, watching over you… forever..always-." They were disappearing and Izzy stood there with his arms out holding no one. "N-no! Mom! Dad!" He looked around and was still sniffling.

At the moment he felt this big shock and pain in his chest. "UH!" Izzy feel on his hands and knees and jolted. Again another shock of pain to his chest. "UGGGH!" He started coughing. '_Keep trying doc!' _Voices around in this darkroom were echoing. "S-stop! Mom, Dad help me!" Izzy shouted for help which wasn't coming. '_We're getting some form of life in this kid.'_ Izzy felt a shock of pain again. He fell on his back holding his heart and laid there looking up at nothing but darkness. '_Keep trying! Don't give up!' _

'_We got a beat!' _Izzy listened to these voices curious as to who they belonged to. His mind was blank of anything logical. He just wished they were people to tell him where he was. '_Another beat keep going!' __**THUMP!**_ Izzy's chest flailed up and he inhaled deeply trying to get a breath in. '_I think we got it! Once more!'_ Izzy saw the darkness enclosing him and a hole appeared on the bottom of him so he fell. Falling away from the light that could have taken him to his parents.. Now he was falling into nothing, Izzy's heart was on over drive. Screaming only to be just swallowed up in darkness, that feeling of falling was over. Instead he only felt pain, pain everywhere. "Uhh….mmm….." '_Beep-beep-beep-beep'_ "Goodness, kid! Hey kid! Can you hear me?" This unknown voice asked. Izzy nodded to his question and slowly opened his eyes for them to hurt having to try to get used to this bright light. From seeing nothing but darkness, this face finally came into a clear picture. The male doctor stood up and smiled at him.

"When did I get here..?" Izzy asked him scared. The doctor sighed "About 7 days ago son."


	5. Hospital Love

**Place: Hospital**

**Year: 2004 (7 days later(After the accident))**

Izzy looked around only to see so many flowers, get well cards, balloons, and chocolate. He gasped and saw a mirror on his bed side stand he extended his right arm pulling it close to him. Slowly he put it close to his face every inch seeing that familiar chin, lips that was cut up, cheeks that had scratches, and the rest of his head. Having a big purple bruise on his forehead and his hair still the same.

A bandage was wrapped around his head. He was normal, now all he has to do is check and see if every contact is functional and he has control over them. He moved his feet and legs, still in contact. His left arm was in a cast he also still could move it, it just hurt.

Izzy looked at the doctor who smiled at him. "You were lucky to survive that accident. Most people don't." The doctor patted Izzy's leg. Izzy's eye slightly got glossy because he thought of his parents. "Well, good to have you back son, press the green button if you need anything" The doctor left shutting the door behind him silently.

Izzy sighed and wished that the moment with his parents would have lasted.

He looked over at the window to estimate the time only to see a lounge chair facing the windows direction with a hand hanging off the arm rest. He was looking at it trying to guess who's hand it was and saw a bottle cap beside him. He picked it up and aimed it right for there hand. It hit this persons hand perfectly, they started to mumble, grunt, and inhale very long. Izzy laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes to pretend he was asleep. He heart the sound of high heels, 'Must be my mom! Um.. I guess..' Izzy thought to himself.

He felt them rub his left arm, and rub his cheek. 'Definitely mom.' Izzy thought to himself and smiled in his head. This person leaned in closer and placed there head on his chest. "Oh please god, let Izzy be alright. Bring him back from heaven, or wherever he is and back into my arms. I tried to stop the accident but only by a little bit that I saved him. Please, I know it was all my fault." This was Mimi's voice, it finally came back to Izzy.

Standing on the street hearing the beeping from his digivice, that only happens when someone needs help or contacts you. And it was Mimi's dot that showed up on his Digivice. It all made sense to Izzy now, and he felt his eyes water. 'But… why?' He thought.

"I didn't mean to. I was waiting for him outside Tai's apartment, only to see him speed walking I wanted to talk to him. I needed to lay him off, Breakup.. So I contacted him in the hopes he would have ran back to my dot. But he didn't!" Mimi was crying now, and Izzy felt so angry, sad, yet somehow admired Mimi. Admired that she still hung in there, and that she was here to see him. "P-please…." Mimi buried her face in Izzy's chest and was still crying. Izzy wanted to speak to her so he started to move slightly and his right arm placing it on Mimi's head rubbing her hair. Mimi gasped and slowly lifted her head looking at Izzy. She wiped her tears away fast and sniffed. She was staring deeply into his eyes, it was odd to Izzy. "I-izzy!" She hugged him and was squeezing him tight. "I knew you would get up!" She moved away from him. "I'm sorry.." She said apologetically, Izzy stared at her surprised that she was already apologizing. "F-for what…?" Izzy asked her curiously. Mimi pulled a chair close to his bed and sat down beside him taking his hand and entwining it with hers. "It was all my fault. I-I tried to stop the accident-"

(_What Mimi's describing..) (7 days ago before the accident)_

Mimi saw Izzy speed walking "Oh, great! How am I going to speak to him now.." She spoke out loud to herself. Mimi started walking faster trying to catch up with him. "Oh! I know! I'll send him a Digi-call with my Digivice he'll surely come back to me once he see's a red dot in his area. He'll think I'm in trouble. Way to go smart Mimi!" Mimi nodded to herself and pulled out her Digivice sending Izzy a contact alert message. "Perfecto!" Mimi was walking towards where Izzy was when she saw him stop in the middle of the street. "Oh, no.." She started to race towards him and saw the semi coming after him.

"NO!" Mimi yelled. "IZZY!" She yelled again. Izzy looked up and saw the semi honking at him. Mimi screamed his name longer a piercing scream which made the semi driver slam on his breaks. Mimi was right there close to grab Izzy when the semi driver hit Izzy who fell underneath the semi laying there unconscious. Mimi's arms flailed and the semi just missed her. "NO! IZZY! IZZY! SHIT!" Mimi fell to her knees crying and looked underneath the semi. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE!" Mimi yelled and the driver of the semi jumped out pulling out a phone and dialed the number. Mimi leaned under the semi and pulled Izzy from under it. "N-no… Izzy.." She laid his head on her legs and started rubbing his head. She was looking at his face and placed her hand on his chest, to notice he wasn't breathing. She gasped and quickly heard if his heart was still beating… it wasn't. "NO! HE'S DEAD!" She started trying to do CPR. She leaned in close to his mouth and started breathing into him. "No! Come back to me Izzy. Love you! Come back!" Mimi was panicking and the Semi driver came over. "There on there way! Oh my god!" Everyone started to gather around them asking if he was dead. Mimi still was trying CPR. She stopped and looked at his face. Giving him a full kiss on the mouth, a tear rolled and dropped on Izzy's face. The sound of an ambulance was in the distance, "Come back Izzy. Find your way home into my heart.." She placed Izzy's hands on his chest and she put her hand over his heart. "I love you…" She whispered and got pulled away from police….

(_Back into the hospital once Mimi finished telling Izzy)_

"I tried to bring you back Izzy. I didn't help at all though." Mimi was crying again. Izzy's eyes were watery, and he couldn't believe it. "Really Mimi…" Izzy said to her shaking his head. Mimi placed her hands over her mouth looking ashamed "I-I'm sorry!" She placed her head into her knees crying. Izzy wiped his eyes and was happy that Mimi was there caring for him, and here caring for him. "When did you get here..?" He asked her. Mimi said muffled "A week ago.. I haven't left your side Izzy." Izzy smiled and stretched out his right hand placing it on Mimi's shoulder. He leaned forward. Mimi looked up at him shocked and moved her hands from her mouth. Izzy wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek and smiled at her. "Don't be sad. I'm home now." Mimi's eyes watered again and she went pink in the face. "Home is where ever you are Mimi." Izzy said and a tear rolled down his own cheek. Mimi nodded and smiled at him. She jumped on his bed, her legs were on either side of his body and she was hugging him. "Izzy!" She was crying again. Izzy hugged her back with his right arm. Mimi leaned back from hugging him and kissed him on the mouth with a hand on his face and the other on his chest. Izzy placed his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. This was a long kiss, a kiss that Izzy will forever remember.

Mimi laid beside Izzy playing with his hair and leg on top of him. He was cuddling with her, they were both staring at each other. Izzy wanted to tell her something he had been wanting to say for a great deal of time. "Mimi..?" She looked at him curious. "Hmm..?" Izzy inhaled and was ready to say it. "I need to tell you something.." Izzy said to her confidently. Mimi sat up looking at him. "W-what is it..?"

Izzy sat up also and exhaled ready to tell her.

"Mimi, when we were friends in the beginning I always had a puppy-crush on you. From your smile, looks, and personality.

Then when we grew older the boy-friends you had, all the jerks they were to you and the way they took you for granted. It always made me so angry to even think they were with you.

I developed more then just a crush for you. I wanted to be a better guy, I mean, a man. I wanted to be someone that you'll be with forever not an ex.

Your last boyfriend you'll ever be with. Because we would spend the rest of our lives together. But I didn't have that courage to tell you. So I watched from the sidelines all the tears you cried, your heart that was broken several times, that missing puzzle piece. I always saw you trying to fit wrong pieces into that missing spot. When you never even knew I was that completion. I was like that missing piece in a jigsaw puzzle that just randomly goes missing. But you'll soon find in the end it was always right in front of you. I love you Mimi. I don't want to loose, or even be away from you. Because my feelings for you are crazy that I can't hold them back or hide it anymore." Izzy looked directly into her eyes. Mimi was crying silently. "Izzy, that was beautiful." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"I promise I won't ever leave your side Izzy. My puzzle piece is complete with only you in it. Because in your arms is where I am supposed to be, and belong. I love you."

**End**


End file.
